Forgotten Heart
by Kitsuneclaw
Summary: Jade is a girl who suffers from a condition, which makes her best friend Alvin protective of her. They are the best of friends, but what happens when Alvin has to move away? Years later he returns for her but she's different. She's risky, she does dangerous stuff. What happens when things go too far? Alvin decides to do something about it. Warning: MAIN CHARACTER DEATH. R&R!
1. Life

Forgotten Heart

By: Kitsuneclaw

**Author's Note- Based off the movie, "My Girl" and the song "We're a Miracle" By: Christina Aguilera. (I don't own either of them)**

Jade's P.O.V

My mother once told me, "You're born, you live, and you die." I don't really understand it, but I know it means something. My father says I'm too young to understand, but I don't think so. My mother told me that when I was four, I'm now seven. My name is Jade Egan Graham. I'm just your average seven year old, but I suffer from what my parents call, "Hemophilia". It's like when I bleed, it doesn't stop. So because of that my parents don't let me do much. I can't play sports or anything. They always say I could get hurt. Plus they also say it's rare for a girl to get it. I wonder a lot, why me?

I look at the clock to see it was almost noon. I go downstairs to have lunch and then I'll go see if my friend is home. My friend is awesome. He is so funny and he knows how to make me smile at anytime. He's seven years old just like me. His name is Alvin Jacob Stern. He says when he grows up he wants to be a Stand Up Comedian. As for me, I want to be a Pet Groomer. I love grooming cats and dogs.

I look at the clock to see it's 12:10 already. Oh man, I better get going to see if Alvin's home. I make my way down to his house down at the bottom of the hill. I knock on the door and his mother answers it.

"Well hello Jade, looking for Alvin?" She asks me. I nod in response. She goes upstairs to get him. I sit on the porch swing to wait. After a few minutes of waiting I see Alvin stand in the doorway with his favorite toy, his toy pistol.

He looks at me with a wide smile. "So Jade, you ready to play cops and robbers?" I give him a confused look. "Uh, you know I can't play stuff like that. My mom doesn't like me playing games like that and you know it."

He throws his toy gun back into his house. "I'm sorry I...forgot? Okay, okay I was hoping we could play that without anyone knowing." I look down at the ground and sigh. Yeah I wish we could but if we were ever caught playing something we shouldn't I might not be able to play with Alvin anymore. He's my best friend, I would be sad.

"Well I'm sorry Alvin but we can't. How about we just go for a walk by the river? I kind of have a headache so I don't really wanna play anything. I just wanna hang out." I suggest as I pull him off his porch.

He agrees so we both start walking toward the river. As we are walking I keep on wondering about my future. I also wonder about Alvin's. I don't know why I wonder about our future's. I guess it's because of what my mother told me. I know we are both gonna die someday, but what I keep wondering is, how?

I know I shouldn't be wondering about death, but I just can't help myself sometimes. I mean I'm young and curious. Nothing wrong with that. Right? Sometimes that could be a bad thing, sometimes that could be a good thing. In this situation I think it's a good thing. Because it's life, you know. I wanna know more about it, but for now I'll hang with Alvin down by the river, and maybe later play video games. Maybe, depends if I get hurt or not. I sure hope not.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. She makes me feel

Forgotten Heart

**Author's Note- The soundtrack to this story in on my profile.**

Jade's P.O.V

We get down there to the river and start throwing rocks in the river. I'm careful not to get hurt, but it's hard when you're really getting into it. You don't pay much attention.

Down a little ways I see an older boy fishing. My mom doesn't let me fish because I could accidentally hook myself. "Alvin, look at that boy fishing over there." Alvin lifts his head and looks over there. He then grabs my hand and starts to pull me farther from the area.

"Alvin, calm down, we aren't even close to that boy." I pull my hand out of his and walk down to the river. Alvin is very protective of me. It's really sweet but sometimes very annoying like now.

Alvin's P.O.V.

She doesn't get that I'm only concerned for her safety. I also have this feelings inside me. Whenever I touch her hand I feel a wonderful spark inside my chest, where my heart is. Maybe that's what happens when a boy touches a girls hand. Maybe if I touch a different girls hand I will feel the same thing. Maybe just maybe.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as she lets go of my hand. I then miss the feeling I had. She then starts to head up the hill away from the river. "Jade, where are you going!?"

She turns around to look at me. "Well I would like to go back to my house to play a game, wanna come over to play one?" I see a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure, what game?" I'm hoping it isn't a girly game. Sometimes she makes me play those kinds of games. I hate it but I only play them so I don't hurt her feelings.

"Well how about, Mario?" Yes! It's not a girly game. "Yeah I would love to play Mario." We start heading back to her house to play Mario on her Gamecube. I love playing on her Gamecube but honestly my game console is better. I wouldn't tell her that. I got a Nintendo 64. Awesome? I know.

Jade's P.O.V

We get up to my room, I turn on my Gamecube and we play Mario for about 30 minutes, then we decided to play a little bit of Sonic. After about 45 minutes of playing Sonic we head downstairs to go outside to sit on the porch to play 'I spy'.

It was my turn. "I spy something green." Alvin looks around then rolls his eyes. "A tree?"

"Yeah that's it! Haha!" That's three times in a row. It really irritates him. I find it funny, but he doesn't find it amusing at all.

"Hey Jade? I gotta go home for today. There's something I've gotta do with my mom so I'll see you later." He gets up to leave, but before he could I grab his right wrist. I pull him into a hug, after a couple seconds he hugs me back. I smile then let him go. I wave to him as he leaves. As he was leaving I could see his cheeks were a little red. I hope he's okay.

Alvin's P.O.V.

I can't believe she hugged me. After walking down the road a little ways I turn around a see her walking back into her house. I feel my cheeks burning. Wow. That's the second time she's hugged me. Ever. The first time was when we were five. My grandma died from a heart attack and she comforted me by giving me a hug. I didn't feel what I'm feeling now. It's different this time. I wonder what these feelings are.

I finally get to my house walk inside and see my mom getting her purse. I'm actually going with her to get Jade a birthday present. She'll be turning eight in a week or so. I wanna get her the best present ever.

My mom starts the car and I get into the back seat and buckle up. We head toward Wal-Mart to see if there's anything there that is worthy enough to be Jade's birthday present. I wanna only get her the best.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out the soundtrack!**


	3. Moving?

Forgotten Heart

Alvin's P.O.V.

As soon as my mom and I walked into Wal-Mart I immediately walked to the CD aisle. She loves music. I'm gonna see if I can find her a CD. She loves listening to Heart. And well what do you know. I found one of Heart's newest CD. I decided to choose that to be her birthday present. My mom and I went up to the cash register and paid for it.

On the way home I quickly realized I didn't check the songs. Her favorite song is 'Crazy on You'. I quickly got it out of the bag and looked at the back. Thank gosh, 'Crazy on You' is on this CD, she'll be super happy.

We finally reach the house, I get the bag and put it on the kitchen table. I go to the bathroom to quickly get ready for dinner. Tonight we're having pasta and bread sticks. So I wash my hands and head downstairs to eat.

Jade's P.O.V.

When I hugged Alvin I felt something inside my chest. I felt great. My heart was beating really fast. I don't know what it was. Well, I can't spend the rest of my life thinking about it so I should just forget about it.

I go to the kitchen to sit down to eat dinner. Tonight we're having meatloaf. I love meatloaf. I then remember in a week is my birthday. I'll be eight years old. I guess I should mention it to my parents. "Hey mom, dad, you know it's my birthday in a week?"

They both glare at me. Dad continues eating so mom says something. "Well of course sweetie, what would you like for your birthday?"

"I would love to go to the carnival that's in town." Mom and Dad both look at each other before sighing.

"Sweetie, you know you can't. You could get hurt. And if you bleed you won't stop. You're just trying to protect you dear." She pats me on the back and then goes back to eating.

I decide to just let it go and after I finish eating I go up to my room and lay on my bed to read a book for liitle while before going to bed.

Alvin's P.O.V.

I just got done eating dinner, I go to my room to play Mario on my Nintendo 64. I then put Jade's gift in my sock drawer to keep it safe. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it. So I gently in it in there and I go brush my teeth and I get into bed.

I roll over and I can't help but think about Jade. I guess I just don't understand as my parents say to almost anything like this. They always say later when I'm older I'll understand the things I feel now. I silently cry to myself, I can't get over what happened while eating.

-FlashBack-

I sit down to quietly start eating pasta. My mom and dad put down their forks and look at me. My dad looks me in the eye.

"Son, we've been meaning to tell you this for a couple days so I think the good time is now...In about a week or so we'll be moving to Sacramento, California."

I look at him wide eyed. I can't believe what I just heard. I feel a knot form in the pit of my stomach. "But Dad, I like living here. Jade is here. Sacramento is far away!"

My mom puts a hand on my head. "I know dear but your dad got a promotion and he is required to live in Sacramento to do it. I know you like living here in Apple Valley but we can't help it. We gotta do what we gotta do. I'm sorry Alvin."

I finish up my pasta then I quickly head up to my room. Not saying anything else. I try to keep the tears from falling out of the eyes.

-End FlashBack-

What am I gonna do? I don't wanna leave her. I can't leave Jade. She's my bestest friend in the whole world. Who will protect her from getting hurt while she's out playing? I then drift off into a restless sleep.

Jade's P.O.V

After finishing my book and slip into bed and turn off my lamp and try to go to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow so that I can go play with Alvin. We'll be best friends forever. I just know it. I know so.

**Review please! No flames!**


	4. Not Really Goodbye

Forgotten Heart

Jade's P.O.V.

I wake up around ten or so. I walk up to my window and look out to see the sun shining brightly at me. I smile and get dressed and head downstairs to eat some cereal. As I was walking down I accidentally trip and nearly fall. I'm glad I caught myself.

"Honey, be careful! I don't want you getting hurt." I hear my mom call from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and grab and spoon and bowl. I make my cereal and quickly eat it so I can head to Alvin's. I feel the need to hug him again. I want to so badly. I don't know why, but that's what I'm gonna do.

Alvin's P.O.V.

I wake up feeling like crap. I get dressed and grab a piece of toast my mom made me. I glance into the living room to see my dad reading the Sacramento newspaper and getting on the phone I guess to find us a new house for when we move there. I'm still not happy about that. I don't wanna leave Jade. How will I even break the news to her? What if she cries?

I look at the clock, she'll be here soon, I guess that's when i'll tell her. I hope she takes it well. I have to tell her, if I just leave without saying anything she'll hate me for all eternity. I don't think I could ever live with that.

Jade's P.O.V.

I walk out my front door and start to head to Alvin's house. On my way down I think about what I'm gonna do first. I guess i'll hug him out of nowhere. I liked the look on his face the last time I hugged him. I bet you I could get him to do it again.

I get on his porch and gently knock on the door. Alvin answers the door and lets me in. "Hey Alvin!" I say and then out of nowhere I give him a bone-crushing hug. After a couple seconds he hugs me back. He's speechless. He's so cute. Whoa, where did cute come from? I feel my cheeks burn. I look down and silently follow him into his playroom.

Alvin's P.O.V.

My cheeks feel like their on fire. I didn't expect her to hug me like that, but I loved every second of it. I wish it could happen again but we have something important to talk about. I lead her to my playroom and we both sit down on the blue carpet in the middle of the room. "Jade? There's something I need to tell you. I'm not happy about it but I need to tell you."

She gives me a confused look. "What is it Alvin?" She gets closer to me.

"Well, in about a week after your birthday i'm moving to Sacramento. That's quite a ways from here." I give her a sad look then look back down to the floor. I'm afraid to see her reaction but unfortunatly I have to.

I lift my head to see her look down to the floor. I can see a frown on her face. I see a few tears fall from her eyes. "Alvin, but you're my best friend. I don't want you to leave. Please don't go! Don't leave me Alvin!"

She then puts her arms around my neck and sobs. I hold her and rub her back. "I'm sorry Jade but my dad got a promotion and we have to live in Sacramento. I don't wanna leave either but I have no choice in the matter."

"But, I'll never see you ever again." She backs away from me and sits by the door.

"Yes I will, I promise to come back for you. We'll be together forever then. I promise. You'll just have to wait a while." I get up and walk over to her and grab her hand. She looks up at me and smiles. "Really Alvin? We can get married too, and be together forever."

I hug her tightly. "Yeah, we can get married. I'll make you the happiest girl in the whole world."

Jade's P.O.V.

I feel happy inside. Even though he's leaving he says he'll come back for me so that we may be together forever. "Thanks Alvin, I'm sure you'll make me happy." We go downstairs to eat turkey sandwiches and then we decide to watch a little TV. Then afterwards we play Candy Land then of course it was time for me to go home for dinner.

"Alvin it's almost six it's time for me to go home to eat dinner." He walks me to his front door. "I'll see you later I guess. Have a good night Jade." I start walking home. "You too Alvin."

When I get home, time starts going by fast. I mean really fast. It's already been an hour since I got home from Alvin's. As soon as I got home mom already had hamburgers ready to eat. I quickly ate mine then went to go watch my favorite TV show, 'Courage the Cowardly Dog'. I love that show. It's so funny.

Now before I know it, it's bed time for me. I slip into bed and turn off my lamp and I go into a deep slumber and dream about my future with Alvin.

Alvin's P.O.V

I'm laying in bed thinking about what I said to Jade. I promise i'll come back for her. I'll do anything it takes to keep my promise. I'll make sure to make her happy. I wouldn't want anything else.

I drift off to sleep and dream of my future with Jade. I see a big house and her smiling all the time. Just the way I want it. That's all I want in life. Her smile shining brightly for me to see for all eternity.

Jade's P.O.V.

The week went by super fast. Today is my birthday and also the day Alvin moves to Sacramento. I'm trying to be happy but it's hard. But then I remember Alvin will come back for me. I hear a knock on the front door to see Alvin and his parents. "Hey Alvin, Mr. and Mrs. Stern. Come on in." They all walk in and we start the party.

I see Alvin has a flat gift in his hands. I can't wait to see what it is. I'm super excited.

After eating cake and ice cream it was present time. I opened the gifts my parents got me first. I got a new necklace and a new book. Then it was time for Alvin's gift.

Alvin's P.O.V.

She picks up the gift I got her and she opens it to reveal the Heart CD I got her. She screams and jumps for joy. "Thank you Alvin thank you!" She gives me a hug. I feel my cheeks start to burn again. After a couple more hours of talking and having fun my parents come back here and tell me it's time to go to Sacramento.

My mom comes inside. "Come on Alvin. We have to get going." She gives me a sad look as I go out the door. "Bye Jade, I promise to come back." I give her a hug and walk outside.

As I'm getting into the car. I see her run out of her house and over to me. "Wait Alvin!" I get out and wait for her to reach me. She gets over to me and she does something I never expected her to in a million years. She presses her lips to my cheek. Then I hear her whisper. "I love you." She steps back and waves.

I get back into the car and put on my seat belt. I wave back at her. For some reason I'm unable to get my mind of what just happened. Whoa. My dad starts to drive off and I see a tear roll down her cheek. I smile trying to cheer her up. Then I mouth the words. "I promise i'll be back for you Jade."

We drive off into the distanceand head toward Sacramento. I won't be able to come back for a long while. But I'm determined to come for her. I refuse to break my promise.

Jade's P.O.V.

He's gone now, but he says he'll come back for me. I just have to wait. I know he'll be back. I gave him a kiss good bye. I loved it. I don't regret giving it to him. I know i'm crying. Maybe if I'm lucky these tears will bring him back to me.

**Time to go for an 11 year time skip!**


	5. Coming Back

Forgotten Heart

**-11 Years Later-**

Alvin's P.O.V.

Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. I'll then be a legal adult. I even have an apartment ready to move into. I got a job and there's also that special someone, Jade. I get to finally go back to her. I wonder what she'll look like. I'm sure she'll be beautiful and waiting for me to return. In about a week I'll be going to Apple Valley to return to her.

I'm sure she'll be happy to see me and as promised, we'll be together forever. It's not childish to keep such a promise from when we were young, I just never break my promises. I promised to make her happy and to protect her forever, and also, I'm in love with her. I didn't understand my feeling's when I was younger, but now I understand them completely.

Jade's P.O.V.

I hear a horn honk behind me, I look into my rear view mirror and see an angry old man staring at me. I then realize the traffic started moving again. I've been stuck in this traffic jam for about twenty minutes now. It's really getting on my nerves. I'm really late for work. My boss is gonna kill me. She told me that if i'm late for work one more time, there will be consequences. That's a scary thought.

After about an hour I finally make it to work. And there's my boss standing at the door glaring at me. I'm in trouble now. I get up to the door and she comes outside and gives me a hard glare. I guess now's the time to explain. "I'm sorry I'm late again Miss Davis, but there was a big traffic jam on the way here, and there was no way aro-"

She cuts me off. "I don't care, this was your last screw up, you're fired Jade!" My eyes widen. "What? But Miss Davis that ain't fair. You can't help it if you were stuck in a traffic jam!"

"I don't wanna hear it now leave!" She walks back inside and I hurry up and get into my car and drive back to my apartment. I moved into this apartment about a month ago right after my eighteenth birthday. Thinking about my birthday makes me think of Alvin and the promise he made me. I know we were young so that promise doesn't really matter anymore. I'm sure he's forgotten it and has no intention of coming back to see me.

I'm sure he's moving on with his life and doing good. I'm moving on too I guess, I just lost my job so I gotta get a new one and there's my boyfriend, Derek. He and I have been going out for about a year now. We've kinda gotten serious. We met at a volley ball game at my school. We've both graduated now and we may have a future together. But then sometimes I think about Alvin. I should just forget about him. He's not coming back. We both have different lives. That's how thing's are supposed to be.

Alvin's P.O.V.

After about a week of thinking about how I'm gonna approach her I decided to just pop up and maybe sweep her into my arms. I'm about thirty minutes away from her house and I'm getting very anxious. I'm also kind of nervous. But why should I be? I can just picture her standing on her porch smiling down at me as I arrive. Then I see her running over to hug me. Gosh, I've missed those hugs like crazy.

I'm not about fifth-teen minutes away. I can feel my heart beating quicker. But I just can't help it. I then make it into Apple Valley, I drive through the town and then turn onto Wilson Road. That's the road I used to live on. Jade lives on a road next to it. She lives on Louis Road. I turn into her drive way. I get out then knock on the door. Her mother answered it. She stared at me for a moment then smiles.

"Hey Alvin! It's been a long time hasn't it. Jade isn't here. She lives in an apartment down town. I can give you the address if you want. I'm sure she's why you're here?" I nod in reply. "Yes it's been a long time Mrs. Graham."

She hands me a slip of paper that has Jade's address on it. I get back in my car and head toward her apartment. I get to my destination and I knock on the door to apartment 122. I then hear the knob turn and I gulp.

Jade's P.O.V.

I open the door to my apartment and I see Alvin looking at me with a smile on his face. I'm completely stunned. His smile becomes bigger. "Jade, it's been a long time" I stare at him wide eyed. I gester him to come inside. He walks in and I go to sit down on the couch and I look up at him.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" He stares at me and sighs. "I promised Jade, remember?" I then gasp. Oh no. He remembers.

**Review please! No flames!**


End file.
